Student Activities: Forty high school juniors and seniors will participate in summer research apprenticeships. After completing a week- long laboratory orientation course that introduces the students to laboratory equipment and skills, each student will spend eight weeks working side-by-side with a UAB biomedical researcher. Students will be required to complete a research project and prepare a poster presentation that will be exhibited in a closing ceremony on the final day of the program. Teacher Activities: Ten high school teachers who are alumni of BioTeach will spend nine weeks working side-by-side with UAB researchers. Research projects will focus on developing five instructional modules that can be incorporated into a seven-week sequence in the Alabama Course of Study: (1) recombinant DNA methods, (2) protein biotechnology, (3) applications to human genetics, (4) bacterial genetics, and (5) viruses. A faculty member from the Department of Curriculum and Instruction will work with the teachers and researchers to translate these experiments into lesson plans. Enrichment Activities: One-half day each week will be dedicated to enrichment activities: Scientific Writing, a five-week program, introduces participants to the important role writing plays in science. Students work through several writing projects individually and collaboratively, providing them with experiences often required of scientists. They will also analyze research articles from scientific journals; learn the importance of using objective, detailed language; and understand the role of visuals in science writing. Other enrichment activities include a seminar on "The Principles of Scientific Integrity", which provides a survey of ethical issues and principles in the conduct of science; famous cases from the history of science, as well as fictional cases, are used to involve participants in the discussion. Two half-day sessions will be spent in The Learning Center of the health sciences library, an area with state-of-the-art intelligent interactive workstations for computer assisted instruction. Participants will learn computer basics, search on-line databases, and become familiar with Internet access tools.